The invention relates generally to an adjustable orifice valve that minimizes product hang up and that may be quickly disassembled, cleaned, and returned to service.
One issue with known orifice valves, particularly those used in handling dry bulk materials, is that they wedge or pack material to the sides and ends of the body when the gate or valve opens. This can cause dry material build up that may lead to material cross contamination and difficulty in cleaning.